


Suckers

by swtalmnd



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Arthur is a vampire. There's a lot of sucking.





	Suckers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kate_the_reader for the quick and thorough beta!

Arthur nuzzled his way up between Eames' spread legs, cool hands caressing the heat of him, pushing the thick thighs wider. "You're sure about this? I could wait a few more days," said Arthur. He pressed kisses along the tender inner surface, feeling the blood thrumming under Eames' skin.

"I like it better when you're more playful," said Eames, stroking Arthur's hair. "You're happier when you're well-fed, too."

Arthur laughed. "Yeah, I am. I'm just not...not used to having someone who doesn't mind it, I guess."

"I like it, Arthur," Eames corrected him, bopping his nose. "I love the intimacy of feeding you like this."

Arthur let out a tiny growl of want. "Fuck, I have no idea how I ever resisted you this long." He ran his nose along the big artery there, breathing in the scent of Eames, of musk and skin and flesh, of blood and iron and life.

"You're an idiot when you're hungry," teased Eames. His cock was hard above Arthur, balls heavy and low, adding to the heat between them. "Besides, I want to suck you off tonight."

Arthur groaned and flicked his tongue out, tasting Eames' skin. "God, yeah," said Arthur. He shifted the angle just enough and bit down, canines slipping past the skin and into the big artery, piercing it just enough for two trickles of blood to come out. The tips were fine enough that the punctures would close soon enough, and Arthur lapped at the delicious fluid without worry for Eames' health.

Eames had started taking supplements and drinking green smoothies the day after Arthur confessed to him. "The better to nourish you, darling," he'd said, downing the mix of fruits and veg with a wink.

Arthur licked up his savoury treat until the wounds had closed, his own saliva helping them to vanish as surely as a pinprick. His whole body grew flushed with stolen warmth. No, gifted warmth; Eames' blood had never been something he'd had to steal.

Eames moaned above him. "Christ, Arthur, can you suck me a little?" he asked, one big hand pressing his cock toward Arthur with his thumb, making it stand up, moisture gleaming at the tip.

"As much as you want," said Arthur. He licked up the length, tasting the same hints of life here but muskier, a different sort of life than Arthur was used to. They'd found that semen made a good supplement, but didn't have everything Arthur needed to sustain himself. Arthur suckled at the tip of Eames' cock anyway; his teeth were back to their usual bluntness, and it was easy enough to keep them covered as he took Eames' length into his mouth, his throat.

Eames' breath caught, that little hitch that always happened when Arthur's mouth first enveloped him. "Aaarthur," he groaned, voice rough with need. "Always so hot like this, fuck."

Arthur flicked his gaze upward, the brown of his eyes still black from feeding, cheeks flushed and his mouth stretched wide around Eames' sizeable cock. He flicked his tongue in the slit on the upstroke, swallowing a little more of Eames' life and then his whole cock, again and again until Eames was on the edge.

Arthur pulled off, holding the base of Eames' cock firmly. "Ready to come?"

"Christ, yes," said Eames with a laugh. "I want to get my mouth on you, love."

Arthur grinned at him, hoping it was sexy despite the dimples that had kept him looking young for a very long time. "I do love your mouth." He surged up to claim a kiss, then slid back down to take Eames over the edge.

It didn't take long, even with their little breather. Eames really did love feeding nights, and he fucked Arthur's mouth this time, his hands in Arthur's hair and Arthur's name on his lips. Arthur sucked and licked and let himself enjoy every messy moment of it, swallowing Eames' come when he let go with a shout and suckling until every drop was drunk.

"I love how hungry you look," said Eames with a rough laugh. "You make me wish I had that kind of hunger for you."

Arthur huffed. "You look at me with a better kind of hunger, Eames." Arthur had already talked to him about what might happen, about staying with him, but now wasn't the time to revisit those promises. "How do you want me?"

Eames kissed him again and flipped them over, laying Arthur out against the warm pillows where he'd just been. Eames pressed soft, plush kisses all along Arthur's length, cupping his balls and mming softly. "I'm so glad this still works," he said impishly.

Arthur took a breath to reply, only to let it out in a moan as Eames suckled at the head of his cock. He, too, was very glad those parts still functioned, especially with Eames slowly, teasingly working his way down the shaft, taking in a little more with each bob of his head. Eames' eyes were full of mischief, affection, and lust, a mix that Arthur found as heady as the taste of Eames' blood.

Arthur's eyes fluttered shut as Eames took his whole length in, burying his face in Arthur's groin and then sucking long and slow back up the shaft. Eames followed that up with bobs of his head, flicks of his tongue, and pauses to do that thing he did with his lips around the crown that always made Arthur's eyes roll up in his head.

It never took long after Eames started in on his best tricks, and tonight was no exception. Arthur cried out and spilled into Eames' mouth and down his chin, the clear fluid tinged pink the way all of Arthur's fluids were. Eames swallowed greedily and licked up the mess, then crawled his way back up Arthur's body for a kiss.

"I do enjoy the taste of you," said Eames softly.

Arthur chuckled. "I enjoy the taste of you, too, my love."


End file.
